Blinds are concealing enclosures from which one may observe, photograph or hunt wildlife. A blind provides a hunter concealment from the sight of game animals and protection from the elements. It is desirable to have a blind which can be easily carried into the field by a hunter and readily assembled and disassembled upon reaching the desired location.
Several portable and semi-portable hunting blinds have been disclosed and patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,273 to Killinger ("Hunter's Blind") discloses a collapsible blind consisting of an extensive frame and two-piece cover. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,334 to Miller ("Portable Hunting Blind") discloses a blind consisting of an extensive frame and two-piece cover. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,334 to Miller ("Portable Hunting Blind") discloses a blind consisting of a cover, a four-legged frame, and a base to provide support to the frame.
A need exists for a lightweight blind that is portable by one person and is easily assembled and disassembled in the field. Such a blind should utilize a minimum number of components and be capable of assembly and disassembly without the use of any tools.